One Good Reason
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU-One-Shot where Cameron leaves Chase and PPTH but House tries to convince her to stay. Rated M for sexual content.


**One Good Reason**

 ** _A/N: If this series ran on Netflix back in the day, or any other streaming network, this is my take on what would go down after Cameron left House and Chase in Teamwork._**

 ** _Many thanks to Arctichamster for her help in making this soooo much better than it was._**

 ** _Disclaimer: "All lines borrowed from the scene in Teamwork where Cameron leaves for good were written by Eli Attie. Oh, and I don't own the characters of House and Cameron. They belong to FOX and David Shore.  
_**

"I was in love with you. I was an idiot. Tried to be like you, tried to understand you because I thought I could heal you." Cameron took a breath and considered her next words. "You almost killed that patient.

"If almost not saving his life means –

"You knew the diagnosis a long time ago. You risked another patient's life to bait your old team."

"Another one?"

"You did kill Dibala. By playing God and teaching us to do the same."

"I taught you to think for yourselves."

"You don't even think of them as people. They're just lab rats for your little puzzles"

"As you celebrate their humanity, I'd rather solve those little puzzles and save their lives."

Cameron stepped closer. "Motives do matter. Lives can't come second."

"The patient is alive. That's what matters."

"Not to you. All you care about is that Taub and Thirteen fell for your game. You'll poison them just like you poisoned Chase."

House cocked his head to one side. "Your husband killed a patient and you're breaking up with me." He said it more like a statement than a question.

"You ruined him. So he can't even see right from wrong. Can't even see the sanctity of a human life anymore. I loved you," she said, her eyes brimming with tears, then she sniffled and continued. "And I loved Chase. I'm sorry for you both. For what you've become. Because... there's no way back for either of you."

House didn't know what to say as she held out her hand for him to shake, as she did years before. When he didn't move, she stepped up and gently kissed his cheek. He watched her turn around to leave so he grabbed his cane.

 _Say something, you idiot!_ his inner voice screamed as he walked around his desk toward the door she just exited. _Turn around…_ he willed her. _Turn around and see that I'm following you. I don't want you to leave. Don't leave. Leave Chase, but please don't leave me…_

Cameron heard the door open behind her and she didn't want to turn around because she knew he was there. She knew if she saw him one last time she'd lose her nerve and she couldn't let that happen. But then she heard the all-too familiar step-thump of House's cane on the hard floor and knew he was following her. Did he really think she would stay? After everything he did to her? To Chase? To the patient?

 _Damn that man!_ she thought as she turned around and slowly walked back into his arms, still weeping softly as they stood like that, just outside his office door. People walked by, trying to mind their own business, but it didn't matter if anyone saw them. As far as House and Cameron were concerned, it was just them in that hallway. Nobody else mattered.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered as he slowly released her.

"And go where?" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

"Does it matter?" he asked and started heading toward the elevators. She hesitated for just a moment but followed, getting into the car just before the doors slid closed.

Neither of them said anything on the ride down, and when they entered the parkade, she got into his car and let him take them away from PPTH.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when they ended up at his apartment, and again, no words passed between them as she followed him down the hall to his bedroom. She knew where it was, after all.

"This all feels surreal...like I don't even remember coming here…" she said as she glanced around the darkened room. It was a grey, rainy day and he had the curtains closed.

"But you're here now," he said softly as he leaned against his cane. "Are you really going to leave?"

"I have to, House. Princeton-Plainsboro is toxic. I told Chase this, too. He still chose to stay but I can't."

"And yet you came home with me."

"I did," she nodded. "I love you, House. I always have. Even when I tried not to. I married Chase to get you out of my head, but it failed, and so did our marriage."

"I could've told you that would happen. You married him when I went to Mayfield. Was that intentional?"

"No, since we didn't know you were going when we set the date, obviously. When I found out, it was the day of the wedding and I couldn't stop it. I think part of me hoped you'd show up, but when you didn't I figured that was a sign that you and I were never meant to be."

He stepped closer. "Do you still believe that?"

"I don't know. All I know is I have to get out of Princeton."

"And go where?"

"Back to Chicago, I guess. That's where my family lives. And I haven't been back since last Christmas. But that's not the issue here. If you want me to stay, House, you need to give me one good reason."

She didn't even see him move. For a man with a bad leg, he was certainly fast, and before she realized what was happening, he was kissing her with all the fear and desperation he felt as he worked at getting her jacket off. She helped him with it and then shoved his jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. He pulled it off, his lips only leaving hers long enough to grab the hem of her shirt and tug it up and over her head.

"House…" she barely managed to choke out as his lips moved quickly and feverishly down her neck and across her throat. His hands made quick work of her bra by unhooking it and yanking it off. His hands slid up her back and gripped her shoulders as he began placing kisses down the front of her chest and lower until until he took one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue until it hardened. He moved to the other nipple and did the same thing while his hands caressed and squeezed her breasts. His whiskers tickled but felt so good all she could do was moan in response to his ministrations and clutch at the back of his shirt.

He took a few steps forward, forcing Cameron to step back until she fell onto his bed, pulling him on top of her. She yanked his T-shirt up as far as she could until he leaned back on his knees to pull it over his head. Dropping it on the floor, he leaned forward until his lips found hers once again in a deep, searing kiss that left both of them breathless.

His hands went for her pants next, finding the catch that fastened them, quickly followed by the zipper. His kisses moved down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and across her flat stomach until he came to the waistline of her underwear. Grabbing both pieces of clothing, he slid them off and tossed them to the floor to land on top of his discarded T-shirt.

"What are you…" she asked and then squealed as he quickly licked twice at her folds before pulling her up to flip her around so she was facing away from him. Then he pulled her even closer so she was left straddling his face and his tongue immediately began lapping at her core once again. "Oh God!" she gasped as he gripped her hips so she was forced to sit upright, while his hands slid up the front of her body to caress her breasts.

House playfully slapped Cameron's ass, and she fell forward, her face hovering above the ever-growing bulge in his jeans. She quickly unbuckled his belt, pulling down the zipper and freeing his length. He was bigger than she imagined but she eagerly took him in her mouth, hearing him groan with satisfaction. Smiling at the sound, she took as much of him into her warm mouth as she could and tried to concentrate on making him even harder. It was no easy task, with the things he was doing to her with his mouth, but his satisfied sounds kept her going.

He began to feel the familiar tingle, letting him know that he was getting too close too fast. It was time to slow things down.

"I'm a little overdressed," he said as he nudged her aside so he could get the rest of his clothes off. Once his pants and shorts joined the pile of clothing on the floor, he stretched out on the bed and positioned her so she was hovering over him, their faces just centimeters apart.

He tapped his very hard cock against her pussy and rubbed it in such a way that she almost came right then.

When he entered her in one deep thrust, all the way, she cried out and arched her back. He gave her a cheeky smile and pulled her down for another deep kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue as it plunged into her mouth.

It was sensation overload. His mouth and hands seemed like they were everywhere at once while he repeatedly thrust harder and deeper up into her. Cameron never in her wildest dreams thought sex with House would be like this. On the contrary, it was a hundred times better than she ever imagined. She'd always secretly wished Chase had been more playful, a little rougher, even. House was giving her everything she'd ever fantasized about and then some.

She rocked against him, his hands cupping her breasts as her nails raked over his nipples. "Oh, fuck - I'm so close! Harder!"

She wasn't sure whose voice that was at first, then realized it came from her and that he was obeying every one of her commands. He would pull all the way out and then slam back inside. Over and over. In and out, fast and then slow until he felt her body stiffen once more, preparing itself for the ultimate release. It was going to be a big one, he could tell, and he was right behind her. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit as she shuddered and cried out again.

Hearing her cry his name made him forget everything and he pulled her down onto his cock hard and fast until he came to his own explosive finish.

* * *

The rain stopped at some point in the middle of the night and the sun was coming up. It cast a warm golden glow in through the window as House and Cameron lay together, tangled in the sheets, clinging to each other as if they'd slept in that position all night. Maybe they had. House had no idea. He reached for his bottle of Ibuprofen in the side drawer, shook out two and dry swallowed them as he glanced down at the beautiful blonde lying on top of him. Her long blonde hair was fanned out across his chest and her breathing was slow and steady.

Cameron heard the rattle of pills in a bottle and opened her eyes. The room was lighter, and brighter, even though the curtains were closed. Light was still getting in and she looked around at her surroundings.

She was still in House's bed, still lying next to him and he was watching her with an intense expression, as if he were challenging her to stay.

"Morning," she whispered, giving him a smile, which instantly relaxed him. He hoped that was a good indication that she wouldn't be gathering her clothes and running out the door anytime soon.

"Yes, it is. When did that happen?"

"After we fell asleep." Cameron giggled and stretched luxuriously, like a cat, causing the sheet that covered her to slide away and expose her breasts.

House couldn't help but stare at the pale pink nipples and didn't hear her at first when she said his name. So she said it again.

"House!"

"Huh, what?" he asked, his eyes slowly rising to meet hers.

"Not that we can do anything about it now, but you forgot something."

"What?"

He followed her glance to the open drawer and the foil packets within and felt like he'd been doused with a bucket of cold water.

"Oh, crap."

"We were lost in the moment. It happens. Thankfully, I'm on the pill and I'm clean."

He rested his chin on his hand and looked at her. "You know I get tested every six months. I haven't been with anyone since Mayfield and I was tested soon after that. So don't worry."

She seemed to accept that and nodded. She knew, if nothing else, House would never lie to her about that.

"I wasn't. I suppose I'm just surprised that you'd forget. You're always saying safety is job one."

"It's true, but when it comes to fucking like bunnies, and for the sake of keeping the momentum, stopping to put on latex is the number one mood killer." Then he placed his hand on her stomach and began to trace invisible patterns. "Besides, I didn't hear you reminding me, so…"

Cameron sighed. "I was as in the moment as you were. If I thought there was a risk, I probably would have stopped you."

"But you didn't. Ergo…"

"Ergo, I trust you."

"Good. So are you still going to leave? Pack up your stuff? Go back to Chicago?" He asked, even though he was afraid of the answer.

"I...don't know." Then she smiled at him and placed her small hand over his. "I think it might take more convincing."

He smiled back. "I thought I took care of that last night."

"You did. You also made my decision that much harder."

"If you stay I'm sure you could get a job anywhere in Jersey or New York. Unless you really want to go back to Chicago. In which case, I'll just have to try even harder to give you a reason _not_ to."

Cameron sighed and shook her head. Then she leaned over and softly brushed her lips against his. "Then give me a reason," she told him.

House grinned against her lips and pulled her against him so they lay on their sides, facing each other. Her bare breasts against his chest sent sparks straight to his groin. When he tried to slip his hand in between her legs, she stopped him.

"House. Last night was hot. And it was incredible. But…" Cameron paused for a moment. "Show me that side of you that you don't show anybody else," she said quietly.

 _That won't be difficult at all_ , he thought. The night before he'd pulled out all the stops and gave her everything he had to try and convince her to stay, thinking that was enough. But it clearly wasn't. She wanted, or rather, needed, more from him and by God, he was going to give it to her. He would do whatever she wanted him to do if it meant her staying.

He started to place kisses along her neck. "Turn onto your other side," he whispered in her ear and she did as he asked so he was able to lay on his good side and put all his weight on his left leg. He continued to kiss the back of her neck and across her shoulders, brushing her blonde hair aside. His hand slid down her arm and rested on her hip as he gently rubbed himself against the curve of her ass. "How is that?" he whispered in her ear as his hand slid down to her core.

"Mmm, s'nice. Don't stop, House."

"Not a chance," he whispered as his fingers slipped in between her folds to discover how damp she had become.

His cock slipped in between her legs then, teasing her as his fingers did the same.

"House….please….it's…"

"It's what?" he whispered.

"It's too much...so good…"

"What do you want, Cameron? Tell me."

She rolled onto her back and smiled up at him, her fingers gently caressed his jaw. "Make love to me. Give me a memory of you I'll never forget."

House frowned. "That sounds like a good-bye to me."

"I can't stay, House. As much as I'd like to. I need to go, make a fresh start somewhere else. I want to stay, even just to be with you but I have to get out of Princeton, away from New Jersey." She continued to stroke his cheek, the sadness in his eyes was tearing her apart. "You could always leave. I mean, what's keeping you here, House? You could work anywhere, people will seek you out wherever you go."

"No hospital would hire me," he said with a hint of dejection, looking away from her.

"You don't really believe that do you? That's Cuddy talking. You've made a name for yourself. If you left Princeton-Plainsboro, starting up a new department somewhere else would not be difficult. Think about that, but in the meantime," she said as she lightly stroked his chest, "I love you. I've always loved you, and will always love you. No matter what happens."

His eyes met hers once again and they weren't sad anymore. They were, in fact, full of hope, and, she thought, adoration.

She wrapped her leg around his hip and he smiled down at her before lowering his head and giving her a long, searing kiss that took the breath out of her.

He made love to her slowly, with all the passion and desperation that he felt. If she was really going to leave then he would give her a lasting impression that she would remember always.

When they were finished, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in between her neck and shoulder. She could feel wetness on her skin but she didn't say anything. What could she say? She had tears of her own to deal with. What they just shared was incredible but could it last?

She started to move but he held her tightly, still, not ready to let her go.

"House...as much as I'd love to stay like this….I need to pee," she chuckled.

He regretfully let go of her and watched her disappear into the bathroom. When she emerged, she started gathering her clothes from where they were on the floor.

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"I need to decide what I'm going to do," she said as she got dressed. "I'm definitely going back to Chicago, see my family and spend the holidays with them."

He got up and started to get dressed. "Coffee?"

"Okay."

He was grateful for the task, as it distracted him from his thoughts and meant she'd be staying a little longer. It was ready by the time she came into the kitchen, cell phone in hand. "I'm just going to call a cab."

They sat in the living room, sipping their coffee in silence.

This was it. House was sitting there, looking like he usually did: sad and pensive. He didn't know what to say to her. Soon she'd be gone and he knew that it might just be the last time he would see her.

The taxi pulled up to the curb outside and honked its horn so they both stood. Cameron gave him a sympathetic smile and held out her hand as she had the day before. This time he took it, and held it, giving it a slight squeeze and his expression implored her not to leave.

It took every ounce of her being to say the words she didn't want to say.

"You never did give me that one good reason to stay. You can't build a relationship on just sex, no matter how good it is. I know that better than anyone. Good-bye, House."

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He just stood there, holding onto her hand like a lifeline until she gently pulled away and then, in an instant, she was gone, the apartment was empty and he was alone.

The end

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know, I know. Not a happy ending this time. But sometimes my mind just goes "there" and I have to explore it. I hope you enjoyed it, just the same._**


End file.
